Problems
by under.that.sun
Summary: Bulky, shirtless, sweaty, slightly frowning and extremly hot. That's a receipt for trouble, but Ace loves these kind of troubles, after all, who wouldn't want to have a piece of silver haired hotness? SmoAce, yaoi, AU, two shot.
1. Problems

**A.N. Okay… this time it's gonna be romance for sure… :D Enjoy Stephanie-san ^-^ (and everybody else)**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: if for every time I had a nickel for saying I don't own One Piece, I would probably wouldn't know what to do with those dollars 'cause I live in Europe and we don't have dollars here…**

_Problems_

Ace felt hot and bothered. How couldn't he? There was a perfectly fine man working out in front of him. The man's muscles were moving repeatedly under his skin, his torso was perfectly displayed as the man had taken his shirt off ages ago. The man's chest was simply made for Ace's hands to caress it and his face, oh goddess gracious. Ace simply loved that man's face.

He had a slight frown ruining it, but that was something Ace believed he could easily fix with a little time. but his face… it was just the right shape, his eyes were sharp and a little bit cold, when he looked through Ace earlier the freckled man couldn't help, but shiver. Those eyes were so deep he simply wanted to get lost in them…

This man was a man of his dreams by looks alone and even though Ace didn't know that he had dreams like these, he was sure of that fact. The freckled youth was eyeing the man like a candy, the trail of sweet going from the man's grey hair down his temple through cheek and down the jaw. Yes, the man had grey hair, but that didn't make him look old and to tell the truth the hair color was more silver than grey.

This interesting gene trait made Ace wonder, he liked this stranger and was going to take him… as soon as he finds out if he's available. Which Ace prayed really hard for, 'cause if he had someone Ace knew he will have to stand by. He wasn't going to break people up, he wouldn't like if someone did it to him, so he wasn't going to do that to anyone else…

Now the problem laid in knowledge, how do you get to know if the guy is dating someone? You can't just go and ask, he will think you're mental… Ace started going through his head trying to think of _something, anything_ that could help him. Maybe start training in front of him and see if he's interested…? But even people with lovers look over other people if they're good looking, after all looking isn't a crime…

Suddenly a memory of some stupid love comedy jumped into Ace's thoughts, he sure could try it… A small smirk formed on Ace's lips, this better work at least somehow.

He stopped his running track and whipped his forehead with a towel he had next to him, time to start the show. The freckled youth slowly walked through various work out equipment towards his silver haired interest while looking through the weights. He picked some machine not too far from the still training man.

Ace purposely picked weights that were too big for him and started doing exercise with slight mistakes, silently praying for the man be the kind that can't help himself, but help out others… that would be a very nice addition to his I-like-these-things-about-this-particular-hot-guy list. Luckily several minutes after Ace started working big, rough, but warm arms stopped him and corrected his stance. "Do it like this."

The low, a little rough from smoking voice that reached Ace's ears almost made him shudder, but he got himself together in time. The voice could give him an instant boner if it said the right things… Ace almost sighed happily, oh the things he could get out of that mouth, the moans… No! Bad Ace! Bad! Ace mentally scolded himself, he doesn't need a boner _now._

The freckled youth started doing as the silver haired man said, but his hands were shaking way to much from the too big weights. "Stop." Ace almost moaned, that voice will be the death of him… "Your weights are too heavy, take them off, they weight almost as much as you do, it's miracle you even lifted them… you need a lot of training for that…"

Ace smiled sheepishly at the man who was starting to look annoyed and started admiring his interest's facial expressions as he talked. "Help me pick weights?"

The man narrowed his eyes, but still helped the younger male who was making his I-like-these-things-about-this-particular-hot-guy list longer. Soon the weights were changed and as Ace was standing up his legs tangled and he fell forward the weights…

Only to be caught by the new object of his future sexual fantasies. He crashed straight into the man's chest and the older one wrapped his arms around Ace's waist to keep his balance. Ace felt redness come up his cheeks as he took a deep breath of the shirtless skin beneath his nose. The man smelled of sweat and cigar smoke and Ace found out that it's his new favorite scent.

But there was one thing Ace didn't took into account, and that was the older man's arms around his waist. So when the two pulled apart silver haired male narrowed his eyes. "You have a six-pack, you know how to work out, what do you want from me?"

Ace almost pouted as the older male looked at him suspiciously, he scratched his head. "Well my name is Ace and maybe we could talk this out with beer?"

The freckled man was set to surprise when he shot his most suggestive smile only to receive glare in return. The older male stared at smaller male for several moments till he spoke again. "Smoker. Leave me alone kid, I'm way too old for you, you're what? Nineteen at best? Between us is ten year gap, so just leave me alone." And with a slight shake of his head and annoyed grump Smoker walked away.

Ace grinned and shouted after the leaving man. "I'm twenty four!"

This was a challenge. Ace smirked to himself, and Portgas D Ace accepted it, no matter the challenge was intended or not. He will win over this man, it will be worth it. And when he has him… Well, Ace always liked to brag about his wins and show off his trophies. And Smoker will make the best trophy ever… and he won't be swapping him for any other…


	2. Brat

**A.N. So… I should probably stop writing at summaries that this is one shot 'cause often they turn out to more than that… -_- So **_**both**_** Stephanie-san and South Boy a.k.a. Sabrina-san asked for more… I can't say no to either of them and now **_**both**_** asked… of course I wrote more!**

_Brat_

Smoker was annoyed. And he didn't know if he was annoyed in the good kind of way or in that way that he will snap any second. Probably both. The freckled _youth_, because it turned out he was actually twenty four and Smoker couldn't call him teenager no matter how young (and good) he looked.

The reason for his annoyance – Ace – at the moment was right in front of him with a cocky smirk and no shirt. Ever since that first time they met the younger male's shirt would magically disappear whenever he saw Smoker. Not that the grey haired man complained, he appreciated the view. Ace once again was in his puppy-in-heat mode, big cute eyes and body language that screamed 'Take me!'

The grey haired officer never though that such combination was possible, boy was he wrong. "Smokey~ when will we go drinking with me~?"

Smoker just groaned and didn't answer the question younger male had been giving him ever since they met. He knew that if he agreed he would become a lost cause. Seeing Ace created a mix of emotion in Smoker. His instincts screamed to take the offer and fuck the brat into oblivion and show him who is the superior here, but at the same time his brain told him that it would be a HUGE mistake. Smoker was looking for a relationship, not a one night stand. He already had his share of those.

But was persistent. Way to persistent for Smoker's liking. But in the end he still agreed - how many times can you deny something you want if it presents itself to you on a silver platter wrapped in a red ribbon? Not many. And Smoker can agree with it with firsthand experience.

"Ghh, fine brat, meet me tomorrow seven o'clock at Alabasta."

Ace looked like he just won a lottery, Smoker immediately started to regret his decision, but the word was out, he couldn't take it back. Besides, maybe after this date the brat will decide that the officer is not someone he wants as a constant guest in his bed.

The next day came quite quickly and Smoker understood that he was actually _looking forward_ meeting Ace, he was in deep trouble. He started to like the brat - that will be troublesome… When the evening _finally_ came the almost-thirty-year-old found himself sitting by the bar in Alabasta in what he considered one of his best clothes. Tight, black jeans and long-sleeved greyish shirt, Smoker knew that his choice of outfit is only asking for trouble.

And the trouble came in tight leather pants, black shirt with the higher buttons unbuttoned and the bigger part of the chest clearly seen. The trouble's eyes were sparkling with some mysterious mirth and a cocky smile rested on his lips. Smoker almost groaned how much he wanted that smirk disappear as he sealed those lips from oxygen.

The whole evening was a battle of flirting and suggestive phrases. So it's no wonder that at the end of it they turned up in love hotel down the street, ripping clothes from each other and devouring body they had been eyeing for the past month.

What truly surprised Smoker was that the next time he was in gym Ace approached him like always, the only difference would be the shirt he still wore – probably because his chest was marked with countless bite marks… The older male was surprised, but pleased, he had enjoyed the date more than he thought he would. So he easily agreed on meeting again. And again. And all those other times after. And before he knew it they were living together, having romantic dinners, walks in the beach, he even had met the brat's whole family!

Not that Smoker minded. His mother was happy, so was he.


End file.
